


糖

by chamuntustma



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 在车路士绝对看不到的独特欢迎仪式；一些新闻和采访的素材的胡乱拼接。





	糖

**Author's Note:**

> CP：科笛/扎软扎互攻  
> 分级：NC-17  
> Warning：一些相对比较常规的play，比如打打屁股啊，腿玩年啊，什么的。还有一点剧情意味上的围棋软暗示。

他在屋里等你。  
来开门的是科瓦契奇，小伙子赤着上身，虎头巴脑，笑得极其憨厚，恍然让阿扎尔以为走进的是斯坦福桥的主场更衣室；懒洋洋地只扯了一件看不出归属的天蓝色训练T恤围在腰间，仿佛刚从亚马逊丛林冒险回来，阿扎尔费了眼力也只认出那是克罗地亚国家队的装备，不知道是从谁的行囊中扯出来的；在路过那个占了整个墙面的、这一年来时常在社交媒体上出现的巨大奖杯展柜时，马特奥顿了一下。  
“要和金球奖合影吗？我想你已经有世界足球先生奖杯的合影了。”  
“……这是什么额外的增值服务吗。”  
科瓦契奇的肩膀抖了抖，像是回想起了一些不太愉快的回忆，最终才挠着下巴上的胡茬转脸凑得近了些，艾登发现他眼眶下有一道浅浅的青肿，这才对这个和他做了一年队友的小伙子露出了一点安抚式的笑容，“心情不佳？”  
“为了那个网球慈善赛嘛，决赛输了，气了好几天，怎么哄都没用。”马特奥几乎是立刻转移了话题，“我可是为你考虑。你不知道现在多少双眼睛盯着你吗？你现在可是马德里的大明星。”  
比利时人看了眼那颗金灿灿的球，他的倒影被球形镜面切割成一块块的，扭曲的眉眼看上去格外滑稽，那颗球被珍惜地摆在上层展示柜中，他踮着脚抻着脖子的模样倒映其上，像极了眼巴巴地看着大人手中糖块的小孩。去他妈的。艾登·阿扎尔想着，他又看了眼马特奥·科瓦契奇，后者正在屋子里四处搜寻消毒湿巾，就好像他下一秒就一定会把讨人嫌的指纹印在那光滑的球体上，而这颗球真正的主人会立刻化作矮人洞穴中盘踞的恶龙，从巢穴中爬出，喷着火试图消灭任何敢于染指它的珍宝的小虫子——  
“我比较习惯自己去买糖吃，你知道的。”  
“所以你到底要不要拍照片？”科瓦契奇不耐烦地挥了挥手机。

他收拾好了一切，包括不必要的思绪和多余的愚蠢表情，走进客房的时候，莫德里奇正伏在床上挣扎着，像条濒死的鱼，把双手从一条酒红色领带中解放出来，同时试图以甩头的方式摆脱蒙住双眼的领带，那条是宝蓝色的，但是看起来不太成功。艾登一眼就看到了刻印在其瘦削肩头的牙印，看上去格外的深，不知道是不是还流过血，他又回头看了眼科瓦契奇，后者没所谓地避开质问和责备的眼神，径直走到那张床边，小心翼翼地把臀部安放在床单上，在挪动着调整坐姿的时候，阿扎尔确定他的现在还不好说算是进行时还是过去式的队友的屁股肿起了至少一指高。  
“你打得我好疼啊卢卡。”科瓦契奇俯下身，在他的国家队队长耳边用母语撒娇抱怨，“我都没法坐下来啦，你看，肿得老高。”  
莫德里奇从喉咙深处挤出几声不屑的哼声，像是才想起来自己还长着手似的，扯开了系在脑后已经彻底被口水浸湿的布带，翻了个面，比利时人还被这屋子里显而易见的曾经发生的情事噎得说不出话来，正踟蹰着这时加入是否是最佳时机，更何况他也不是第一次看见两个克罗地亚人这么亲密了。他想着自己正和这气氛格格不入，甚至意识到这一次的拜访整个就充满了魔幻和荒谬的色彩，卢卡朝他那边看过去，蜜色的眼中水雾散去，呵呵地笑了起来。  
“如果你还需要更多休息时间。”艾登不确定地和躺着的克罗地亚人对视，后者盯着他，像是在打量……艾登说不好自己被年长的克罗地亚人当做什么，不过看在那副笑容的份上，至少不是什么糟糕的不堪入目的玩意儿，“我可以下次再来。”  
莫德里奇抬起脚，用脚掌推了推科瓦契奇。  
“先出去玩一会儿，PS4在游戏室，已经给你插好电了。”  
圆头圆脑的小伙子又摸了摸自个儿留下的印记，在他队长的额头上叭了一口，乐颠颠地爬起来走开。

艾登犹疑着向身旁的躯体伸出手。莫德里奇由着这个比利时新援柔软的手指梳过头皮，来到脖颈，在路过喉结的时候还充满了服务精神地吞咽口水，充分满足年轻人的好奇心，很显然，年长的克罗地亚人颇有些享受这种试探的触摸，之前为了应付孩子气的嫉妒他花了些精力去安抚，现在的阿扎尔对他而言还构不成威胁。卢卡·莫德里奇合上眼，把紧皱的眉头舒展开，叹了口气，空调的凉风吹在裸露的肌肤上，把之前盖在肚腹之上的薄毯子又向上方提拉了两公分。  
他的动作停在大腿，只是漫不经心地在被织物包覆的肌肉之外逡巡，仿佛不再有继续探索的欲望，直到莫德里奇睁开眼，带着倦意和不解看向他，甚至还眨了眨，像是想到了什么，做出恍然大悟的神情，“你不会是，还要教？还是，有洁癖？”  
“不，当然不是，天啊。”艾登把目光聚焦在落在枕头上的一卷汗湿金发上，仿佛那卷曲的形状是什么外星生命带来的启示似的，他当然不介意和科瓦契奇分享，更何况他敢保证眼前这位的洁癖才是出了名的，为了更加了解这家他从小就梦想着为之效力的俱乐部，他从科瓦契奇的口中挖出了不少情报，比利时边锋向来活得随性而又快乐，懒得给自己添什么烦恼，“难道会有球员因为别人拿过冠军、或者拿过金球奖，就不再去争取吗？”  
“……”莫德里奇挑起眉毛，肌肉牵动着半张脸都滑稽地向上提拉，褶子吊在嘴角，宛若一张中世纪悲喜剧演员的面具，狐疑地打量他，“你刚刚对我的金球还是那四个大耳朵杯硬了？”  
“她们都很性感，身材也很丰润火辣，是我的菜。”阿扎尔故意用一种诚实的口吻承认，并且在彼此心知肚明的前提下进行绝对夸大事实的叙述，即便克罗地亚人的膝盖已经充满实验精神地蹭到了他的大腿根，很显然下一步就要一探虚实以确认艾登平素的话语中诚实的成分有几多，“实不相瞒，在路过那儿的时候，我已经……”  
“好啦，你不用说了。”卢卡果断地打断了他，“你可以做所有你想做的事。”  
年轻人达到了目的，咯咯地笑了起来，眉眼弯到几不可见的程度。糖块就在眼前，他当然要吃。

那个洞口对于手指的侵入毫不抵抗，艾登甚至分不清是马德里的气候就是能使斯拉夫人变了性格、还是只是克罗地亚人一直都对欲望格外诚实，湿滑的触感让比利时人怀疑起了之前科瓦契奇是不是用了一整管润滑剂，只是两根手指堪堪进入了第一节，卢卡就轻声哼了起来，如同在炎炎夏日终于迁徙到水草丰美的觅食地，却被捏住要害按在膝头抚摸的成年兽类，些许的不满终究被从内心升起的欢悦覆盖，欲望被再次唤醒，主动抬起腰去索取更多是一种无可厚非的本能，艾登·阿扎尔覆上去，舔舐金发的年长者眼角滑落的泪水，他开始觉得这样的欢迎很不赖了。  
莫德里奇在被第三根手指进入的时候下意识地叫出声，他从不知道在和马特奥的视频通话中出现过几次的比利时人对于食物有着超乎职业足球运动员常识范畴的独到见解，比起作乱的手指，更加无法忽视的是在眉角、鼻尖、脸颊上四处留连的吻，且总是伴随着一种难以形容其力道的啃咬吮吸，这年轻人是把他当做什么和牛汉堡排了吗？他不无郁闷地想着，虽然宽容些来想象，考虑到和牛的价格，被这么看待仿佛也不错，但是却总还是有些怪怪的。在被咬住耳尖薄薄的皮膜拉扯的时候，他终于忍不住好奇心，出声询问。  
艾登·阿扎尔抬起头，露出一种无辜且无知无觉的表情，莫德里奇竟然在几个呼吸间产生了一种他自己都感到错愕的愧疚感，阿扎尔的表情像极了那种在快餐店独自吃完一份汉堡套餐还意犹未尽、离座去点餐回来时发现桌子已经被清空甚至被其他顾客占据的半大小子，迷茫而又怅然若失，天生带着向年长者予取予求的理所当然，就连下身的手指撤出、一个更粗更热的东西抵在入口处都来不及产生半分“不妙”的情绪，年长者只来得及合上眼皮、好让眼中的无措和羞涩藏匿起来，他被撑得有些发懵，阿扎尔这才慢条斯理地去照顾起年长者被遗忘和冷落许久的前端，“当然不是。”  
“我好歹也是海陆大餐级别的。米、米其林三星的那种。”卢卡·莫德里奇不服气地嘟囔着，比利时人被在这种地方体现出来的诡异好胜心逗笑了，身体不可抑制地抖动，甚至相连接处都被带动，克罗地亚人已经被肏开的身体根本对这种小插曲毫无抵抗能力，只能吐出一连串阿扎尔听不懂的话语，阿扎尔只能从其中听出几个马特奥，猜也知道莫德里奇在问候谁的家人，他是个善于抓住一切进攻机会的球员，当然不会错过使得克罗地亚人身体突然颤抖着试图缩起来、肉壁绞紧到让他差点以为就要这么交代下来的那个点。  
“是好吃的糖块，可以吃很久，怎么吃都可以。”比利时人嘀咕着除了他自己之外没人能懂的怪话，“说不定还是混合果汁口味的……”  
金发的年长者喘息着，叹了口气，在抬起手去捋起掉在睫毛上的刘海时来回摇头，对于这位今夏的重磅新援的观点，并不完全赞同，却也默许了对方依然秉持这种观点，毕竟比起在口头上说服他人，卢卡·莫德里奇更习惯用行动说话。在艾登收起调皮的神色、开始冲刺的时候，他反而像是想到了什么好笑的事，忍不住笑，腹肌尽管饱经锻炼，却也难以同时处理两种不同的神经反射，只将抽痛感报复性地传回给大脑，这个过程使得年长者不得不抽搐着绞紧下身，直到比利时人低声吼叫着，来回抽插了几十下，在射精的瞬间，艾登忐忑地看向卢卡，没有从那张平素总是格外平静温和的脸上察觉到半分负面的情绪，这才退出来，放心地垂下脑袋找年长者的唇舌索取亲吻。  
这很公平，艾登·阿扎尔迷迷糊糊地想，皇家马德里的迎新仪式真的不错，不比5万人的伯纳乌差到哪里去，直到被亲到脑袋上，具体些，是被亲到他短短的发茬和额头相接的发际线的位置，在那个时候，他才意识到始终顶在自己小腹上的肉块又硬又烫，莫德里奇只是半是好笑半是奸计得逞的模样审视他，比利时人挣扎着想从年长者身上逃开，可是卢卡·莫德里奇比他外表看上去强壮有力多了，至少阿扎尔已经试验过，确认如果不想让手臂脱臼，他最好不要动什么从卢卡手中逃脱的心思。  
“好啦，好啦。”卢卡又把艾登的脑袋往怀里按了按，像神父赐福于刚受洗的孩子那样，亲在比利时人的发顶位置，语气既亲热又宠溺，如同在哄闹着还要吃更多糖的小孩，但是又带着绝对不容反对和质疑的强硬，低沉的声音在艾登耳边隆隆作响，“你已经爽过啦，该轮到我了。”

哦，马特奥·科瓦契奇，你个混蛋，艾登·阿扎尔想着，我现在终于明白你那表情究竟是什么意思了，真不够哥们儿啊，为什么不直说？现在的比利时人，脑袋被摁在并排摆放的两个枕头之间，趴在床上，只有臀部被人揉捏拍打，尖锐的痛感在拍击的过程中随着声音扩散开来，那肯定是肿了，他想，至少得有个两三天才能消。  
“马特奥，”他咽了口口水，卢卡·莫德里奇的动作并没停滞下来，什么小小心眼在这位中场大师的眼中都仿佛是孩子的玩闹，最后得到的结论无非是多打几下屁股、或者其他的教育手段，他太擅长带孩子，经验丰富手段齐全；年长的克罗地亚人身材瘦削，可没有伦敦汉堡滋养出来的丰润脂肪，当年在白鹿巷也没吃成这个样子，科瓦契奇为期一年的伦敦之行先不提球技是否有质的飞跃，体型上、尤其是下部，渐渐往阿扎尔的方向靠拢，艾登思来想去，最后总觉得莫德里奇对他可爱的缓冲垫们敌意超乎寻常的大的理由一定是出在科瓦契奇身上，“马特奥只是增肌，那是教练的要求。”  
臀尖又和手掌猛烈快速地接触了。阿扎尔哼哧哼哧地喘起来，心脏在胸腔中鼓动得厉害，从习惯和性癖上来说他并不特别介意排斥这种玩法，但是被俱乐部的前辈当小孩按在床上、不为情趣只为教育地打屁股，那就是两回事了。他也已经不再是孩子，在自己的国家队也戴上了队长袖标，从很多角度来说，他都不该被这么有些耻辱地摁住，尖细而有力的手指如同钩爪般掐在他腰部稍稍溢出的脂肪层上，想发力都困难。  
卢卡·莫德里奇往勉强撑住抬高、却恰好摆在他眼前摆出欢迎来玩的姿态的皮肉上吹了口凉气，那两瓣被拍打赏心悦目的粉色，在空气中轻微挣动的臀部，在这刺激之下居然自行抽动了两下，看上去可爱又可怜。克罗地亚人甚至想到了七月初季前赛集合，这位现在依然快乐满足不知烦恼、仿佛是世界上最幸福的皇马球迷的比利时人会在体能师手下如何哀嚎，而这对放眼五大联赛都算是宝物的、极其完美圆润的脂肪聚合体，又还能保留多少。  
他不得不承认，有时候再温和质朴的人，内心也潜伏着征服和支配的欲望，毕竟是难得的机会，所以似乎是把这位新来的欺负得有些狠，下手略微重了一些。好在没破皮，也就是这几天坐卧有些不便的程度，这才算是公平——卢卡有自己的衡量标准，如果艾登·阿扎尔视他为一种食物，那他当然也可以视艾登为另一种食物，比如水果味的小熊橡胶软糖什么的？酸甜多汁，口感富有弹性，味道层次极其丰富——小熊软糖因为痛和羞耻感，以及挣扎不够有效的无力感说话都有了哭音，莫德里奇半是好笑半是无奈地听他努力辩解自己作为切尔西的头牌、攻击手、明星球员，是如何照顾那个抱着三个欧冠奖杯租借来踢球的小兄弟，当然，主要的方式就是带着马特奥尝遍伦敦美食，其中有些店大概是卢卡离开英超之后才登陆英伦半岛，名字听都没听说过，但是怎么听怎么像是小规模连锁汉堡店。  
阿扎尔的声音似乎还有些委屈。莫德里奇摸了摸鼻子，他还硬得厉害，没直接扒开那两瓣肉肏进去唯一的阻碍大概就在于阿扎尔这不知从何而来的委屈，搞得克罗地亚人难得地觉得是不是欺负新人欺负得有些过了火。人要讲道理，卢卡·莫德里奇想，明明这力道比打马特奥的轻多了，对新人老子一向很温柔的。  
“好啦，这一年谢谢你照顾他。”他最后温柔地拍了拍那两扇肉，最后看了眼红得发亮的表皮受到撞击而扩散开的波痕，示意艾登向前挪一挪，趴得更标准些，“我建议你自行保护一下你的小脑壳儿省的撞晕在床板上。好的，腿并紧点儿。”

“哎呀，你都把我腿弄红了。”一切结束后，艾登懒洋洋地拿湿纸巾清理大腿上的体液，他还记得科瓦契奇撒娇的口吻，学的倒也快，站在穿衣镜前查看肩膀上的咬痕的卢卡肉眼可见地颤抖了一下、面部整个抽到了一起，不知道是真的被恶心到了，还是因为赤裸着身体被冻到了，表情要多怪异有多怪异，“这可怎么办。”  
“小冰箱里有冰袋。你先坐一会儿，我去拿。”卢卡弯腰在抽屉中翻找医用胶布，伤口比他想象的深，之前在肾上腺素的作用下他没觉得有那么疼，现在那些痛感渐渐地攀附上来，如同泥潭中伸出的手，他虽然还能立在岸上，却也只能承受时间推移而留下的深刻痕迹，只不过他还来不及去处理那些感伤，还有好多比赛要踢，还不是时候，哪怕他知道这个夏窗注定风云变幻，眼前这位前切尔西10号抱持着远大的理想和抱负，对着挑战俱乐部已有的成就虎视眈眈，那也还不是卢卡·莫德里奇承认自己已经老去、可以安然放手由年轻人们去继续新的旅途的时候。他直起身，看向正无所事事、只好好奇地打量这间卧房，最终在角落里发现了什么于是睁大双眼目瞪口呆的比利时人，“有那么不可思议吗？”  
“你们巴尔干人真牛逼。”艾登·阿扎尔发自内心地钦佩着，“他人呢？”  
“出去遛狗了。最近这片好多小偷，希望你选房子的时候运气好一些。”莫德里奇耸了耸肩，“想要来点零食吗？比如克罗地亚国内卖的巧克力饼干什么的，Raketa做代言的那个牌子，给全队每个人都寄了一箱，据说味道还不坏。”  
啊，那就是马特奥分享的那个了，被萨里发现过，气得意大利人跑到吸烟室里嘬了两根雪茄才重新恢复冷静。艾登摇了摇头，他对莫德里奇确实是有一些隐秘的想法的，只是那种想法无论如何都不能真的说出来，那对双方而言都不是什么能够冷静妥善地处理的事，用玩笑话说说已经是最大限度的试探了。  
“我在国家队和俱乐部也都穿的是10号。”虽然踢的不是一个位置、在球队中的作用也不完全相同就是。但是10是一个讨人喜欢的数字，至少在艾登·阿扎尔和卢卡·莫德里奇心中，那都是个好数字。  
“你不是喜欢自己买糖吃吗？”克罗地亚人嘿啦嘿啦地笑出声，“我拿到手的东西，可不会轻易地放开。你得想想别的法子啦，新来的。”他的目光格外慈祥也格外狡黠，凑到艾登身边，亲亲热热地吻了他的额头，“欢迎来到马德里。让我们一起做个美妙的好梦吧。”

 

END


End file.
